The present invention relates to a pressure measuring device.
The invention relates more particularly to a pressure measuring device, in particular for measuring the pressure of a gas such as hydrogen, comprising a connector extending along a longitudinal direction around a central longitudinal axis, the connector comprising a first longitudinal end intended to be fixed to an element containing pressurized gas, and a second longitudinal end provided with a diaphragm intended to be subjected to the pressure, the diaphragm comprising a pressure sensor of the piezoelectric type generating an electrical signal representative of the pressure measured, the said pressure sensor being connected to an electronics board comprising electronic logic for processing the electrical signal of the sensor, the device furthermore comprising a transmission/reception antenna of the radiofrequency type fitted on the said electronics board in order to receive and transmit data from and to the electronic logic, the electronics board being housed in a protective casing fixed to the connector.
The invention more particularly relates to a remotely interrogatable pressure measuring device.
Document FR2901876A1 describes in particular an example of a remotely interrogatable pressure measuring device for a pressurized fluid bottle.
Pressure measuring devices need to have a compact structure, an energy consumption which is as low as possible and a good ability to transmit and optionally receive data to and from a reading component. This is particularly desirable when the measuring component is attached to a pressurized gas bottle tap.